The proposed competing continuation application, entitled, "Family Intervention of Youth AOD in Indian Communities" (Community Shadow Project), aims to adapt, develop, and test a community-based intervention for adolescent substance use appropriate for the culture, resources, and needs of three northwest American Indian (AI) communities. The application proposes a five-year continuation of a program of research focusing on the adaptation of the Adolescent Transitions Program (ATP; Dishion & Kavanagh, 2003) to the AI community. The last three (3) years of NIAAA funding involved collaboration with a treatment facility that serves the western AI communities (over 30 tribes). This experience provided the opportunity to develop clinical experience, a database of the needs of AOD American Indian adolescents and families, and culturally sensitive measurement and research protocols to examine the effectiveness of the ATP adaptation to AI communities. The current application proposes to adapt the ATP program to three AI communities in the Pacific Northwest. The five-year study will include an "across community" randomized, multiple baseline design (Biglan, Ary, & Wagenaar, 2002) that evaluates the effectiveness of ATP in reducing AOD among high-risk adolescents (N = 210). The use of a multiple baseline design provides ample time and experience with each of the three collaborating tribes to specifically tailor our menu of family interventions to the strengths and uniqueness of each community and to collaborate in the development of a family-centered intervention infrastructure (i.e., the Family Resource Center). The five-year application will improve our understanding of the collaborative process of adapting the ATP strategy within the AI community, as well as evaluating the effectiveness for reducing AOD problems across and within communities.